


Disarray

by EraserWaster



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Homos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraserWaster/pseuds/EraserWaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard finds more interest in a young punk than in Laney, Frank Iero's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarray

“Shut up.” Gerard was lacking coffee and now was NOT the time to bother him about the state of his room. “I’m only saying that the place could be picked up before Laney comes over.” Mikey left with the door slightly ajar to let light in to the room. “You’re not my mother, fuck you!” Gerard half-yelled in to his pillow. It wasn’t like Laney was even going to come in to his room anyway, what’s the point? He rolled over on to a DVD case and his laptop. No matter, he rolled over again to his other side on to a magazine and a mug. A mug? Maybe he should pick up a little. He looked through squinted eyes at the clock at the head of his bed. Eleven? God, Mikey, when was Laney coming, this was too early to be social. The doorbell rang the time Gerard had finally fought his way from the bed to the bathroom and because of how much Gerard fucking CARED he didn’t rush one bit. In fact, he took extra time, showering a bit longer, taking time to pick out a t-shirt, just to put off the inevitable.

—

“There’s Gerard!” Mikey was pouring coffee even though it was closer to lunch time than breakfast. Gerard shuffled past him straight to the nearest mug and leaned against the kitchen wall. “Hi, Gerard!” Laney said a bit too enthusiastically for Gerard’s taste. She wore her bleached hair in an uncomfortable-looking ponytail with short denim shorts and a tight, pale-yellow t-shirt showing just enough cleavage to look desperate and wanting. Her face was caked with bronzer, making her look like she had tanned just her face and wore turtle-necks to the beach. None of this was necessarily totally repulsive to Gerard, just not attractive either. He mumbled a “hi” back to her through his coffee mug and tried not to acknowledge her or anyone else’s presence in the room.

Mikey served a plate of half-burnt cinnamon buns and started chatting with Laney at the island counter. Gerard turned over a bun and sat it back down on the counter, deciding that if it was even edible through the black crust, it was probably poisonous on the inside anyways. He then decided that now would be the perfect time to sneak off to his room and finish the zombie portrait he had been working on yesterday before Laney’s younger brother walked in. Gerard had known Frank for only a week or so, as he had just gotten back from living with his dad for a while in New York, but he was definitely cool. Smashing Pumpkins, Deadmau5, and played an Epiphone Les Paul and wrote simple electric guitar pieces… plus he was hot? Yep, basically the coolest guy ever. Frank wore an Iron Maiden shirt with tight black jeans that had a belt with the Batman symbol on the buckle. He wore simple grey converse and his scorpion tattoo was fully visible over the neckline of his t-shirt. He looked around the kitchen for a few moments before spotting Gerard and made his way over.

“Hey,” he half-grinned and looked up at Gerard. Even though Gerard was slumping, he was still somehow looming over the poor kid. Gerard grinned back, forgetting that he was still holding a mug of coffee up to his face and spilt caffeine down his shirt on to the floor.

“Damn it…” He stood there staring at the puddle on the floor before getting a towel and mopping it up.

“Well done, want some help?” Frank seemed sincere and Gerard handed him a towel as he tried to sponge up what was seeping through his shirt.

“Ah, I gotta change this.” He lifted the shirt from his skin to keep it from sticking and left for upstairs.

—

Well shit. Smooth move, Mr. Sex-bomb, he thought as he made his way up the stairs to his room and started rummaging through the dump on the floor for a better-smelling t-shirt. When was the last time he did the laundry? He pulled a pair of plastic handcuffs from underneath a stack of jeans. He didn’t even want to know. He tossed them back as he finally found a decent shirt to change in to. As he started pulling the soaked one from over his head, Frank had entered the scene, looking slightly bewildered.

“Ah! Frank, I’m…” He accidentally got his head stuck in the head-hole, with his arms still pulling at the shirt he was now lost inside the shirt. He tugged again, trying to pull it off, but accidentally stepped back and tripped over something (he guessed by the size of it, it was the handcuffs) and fell backward clumsily in to a pile of dirty laundry.

Frank started giggling and asked, “Gerard do you need some help getting your shirt off?” Oh God, did he even realize what he had just said? Gerard nodded, and then realized that Frank couldn’t see his face and uttered a small “Yes”.

“Hang on, just don’t move your left arm- no, your other left arm” Frank pulled Gerard out of the shirt and tossed it in to his face.

“Thanks, I think I got lost in there.” Gerard crumpled up the shirt and tossed it on to his bed.

Frank laughed and unconsciously dropped his gaze to Gerard’s chest before looking away to a violent comic of a vampire on Gerard’s wall. Fuck! Gerard was still shirtless! He fumbled around, trying to curl up enough to hide his stomach while attempting to re-find the shirt he had picked out earlier.

“I, ah, sorry…” he turned his back to Frank to mask his embarrassment.

“No, it’s okay, I was just wondering where I should put the towel that I used?” He raised one hand with the coffee-stained towel.

“Ah, on the washing machine. Ah!” He found the shirt and tugged it on before facing Frank.

“Nice shirt.” Frank smiled looked at the Dresden Dolls shirt Gerard was wearing, “They’re pretty good.”

“Oh, yeah… they are.” Gerard couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Hey, Frankie, didn’t know you were in here…” Laney stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe.

“Yeah, I was just… I’m gonna go get coffee.” He broke the eye contact with Gerard unwillingly and left the room making absolutely no eye contact with Laney.

Gerard sat on to his bed and pulled his laptop on to his lap. The only thing that was really horrible about everything was the fact that Laney hadn’t left yet and stood in the doorway looking at him.

“What is it, Laney?”

She moved from the doorway to Gerard’s bed and sat down next to him peering over his shoulder at the laptop screen.

“What’re you doing?” she spoke in a bubbly, girly tone that almost made Gerard sick.

“Opening up Fall Out 3…” he started worrying about her closeness to him and scooted away from her the tiniest bit.

She leaned up against him and forcefully turned his head toward her with her hand. Gerard’s face lit with disgust and fear before she planted her lips on to his. She then continued to push him to the bed as she crawled on top of him, pinning him under her arms as she kissed him. Gerard was still so in shock of the moment that he didn’t do anything for a moment but as he came to his sense he forced her off of him and held her wrists with one hand and gave her a dumbfounded look.

“What the fuck was that?”

She just sat there panting, looking hungrily at him. He threw her wrists down in disgust and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Frank was walking up the stairs the same time Gerard was walking down them and ran in to him on accident.

“Gerard? What…” Gerard huffed past him in to foyer and in to the yard. He turned on his heel and stared up at his bedroom window full of hatred before sitting on the front door step. Could she not see he wasn’t interested in her? Did she have to keep following him around, trying for him every moment they were near each other? He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands staring at the toes of his shoes. This had been going on ever since she had met him. Ever since Mikey had introduced them, she’s been trying after him. How many times had he said no? She obviously didn’t listen. Just because she wanted him didn’t mean he wasn’t gay.

“Gerard?” Frank stood behind Gerard, pulling the door closed behind him. He joined Gerard on the steps, keeping a safe distance in the case that Gerard should lash out- literally.

“What’s up?” He tried at a conversation, tugging at a small tuft of hair at the back of his neck. Gerard ran his hands through his hair and brought it back to his face.

“Why does your sister pursue me like that?”

Frank shifted uneasily. “I don’t know, why don’t you tell her to back off? Or I could.”

“I already have. Seven times.” He rested his chin on his thumbs as he brought his hands up to a thinking position. “She kissed me.”

Frank looked away at the bottom of the steps, “And what did you do?”

They sat uneasily until Gerard gave an answer, “I pushed her off and left.”

Frank nodded, seeming devastated or disappointed at the bottom step. Gerard pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs, trying to find a comfortable position on concrete stairs. He glanced up at Frank for a quick moment.

“Do you think she’ll be angry? I acted like a douche.”

Frank shrugged, “If she made you uncomfortable then you acted justly.” And Gerard nodded back.

The tension grew, and Frank leaned over the slightest bit and kissed Gerard on the cheek before getting up and turning to go inside.

“Wait…” Gerard sprung up, shocked again, but in the best way he’s ever felt. He made his way over to Frank and took his baby-face in his hands and kissed him properly, fully on the lips. Frank’s arms wrapped around Gerard’s torso and clasped at the small of his back, drawing Gerard closer. Gerard curled in around him, pulling his face up to his, and having to bend down a little just to make up for the height difference. Frank smelled wonderful, like light shampoo and a forest. His scent overwhelmed Gerard to the point his head was spinning, and he pulled in Frank slightly closer, their hips meeting up. He tasted wonderful too, the coffee he had apparently had lingered on his tongue as he kissed Gerard. Gerard’s hands moved back to Frank’s short hair, pulling in his face closer, if that was even possible at this point. The few seconds they held each other felt more like hours to Gerard and he didn’t want to let go. Frank’s tongue began to wind with Gerard’s, curling against Gerard’s lips as Gerard’s tongue played with Frank’s cold lip ring. They began to start losing themselves but were awoken at the sound of the door opening again.

“Oh my God!” Laney stared at the snogging pair in sheer horror. Gerard broke off but Frank kept him there by keeping his hold around Gerard’s waste.

“Oh my God… oh my God, you’re fags! My brother… and…” Laney’s expression began to turn from horror to despise and disgust. “Gerard, I thought you liked me!”

Gerard literally rolled his eyes at her, “Laney! Have you not been listening to me asking you to stop following me the fuck around?” But Laney didn’t listen, blubbering on about how Gerard had “cheated” on her, she actually started to cry. The tears left stains on her makeup-ed cheeks, and after a moment of standing in the doorway going on to herself, she looked like a wreck. She eventually slammed the door behind her and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

“Well she took that well,” Frank sarcastically stated before remembering he still had his hands on Gerard. “Oh…” he let his hands drop to his sides but Gerard had other plans. He grabbed Frank around the waste again and kissed him once again. Frank let him and this time brought his hands up to Gerard’s face as the door opened again on them.

“What- woah.” Mikey looked less alarmed than Laney had at least. “Well that’s why Laney…” Gerard gave him a short death-glare.

“Alright then… I’ll just…” He shut the door behind him slowly.

Gerard met Frank’s eyes and they both burst in to a fit of laughter at Gerard’s brother.

“I wonder if he’ll bring it up later.” Gerard already knew he was going to get hell from Mikey later.

Frank looked up, “I don’t mind at all.” And gave his half-grin that lit Gerard on fire and kissed him one last time.


End file.
